


勾指起誓

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: 约稿文，经金主同意公开纸人paro，诺克特是艾汀的纸人。纸人会为主人分担伤口，也可以通过粘膜接触把普通人的伤口转移到自己身上。诺普已经交往的设定，诺在和普约会的途中突然受伤晕倒，普普靠艾汀给的符咒为他分担伤口的故事。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 6





	勾指起誓

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿文，经金主同意公开  
> 纸人paro，诺克特是艾汀的纸人。纸人会为主人分担伤口，也可以通过粘膜接触把普通人的伤口转移到自己身上。  
> 诺普已经交往的设定，诺在和普约会的途中突然受伤晕倒，普普靠艾汀给的符咒为他分担伤口的故事。

世界在普隆普特眼前旋转颠倒，随后原本清澈的蓝天变成了被血液浸透的旧相片。  
“好痛啊…………原来诺克特一直都那么痛吗……”普隆普特这么想着，掉进了一个柔软的怀抱里，他能听见诺克提斯在叫他的名字，但是他来不及反应。普隆普特所有的注意力都集中在身体的疼痛上了，他的大脑无法运作，连意识都十分模糊，好像他的脑壳里是一块不停冒酸水的腐烂果冻，稍微一碰就会变成一滩浆糊，他的胃疼得像是吞下了一块钉板，从食道到喉咙都炙热得像是火烧一样，嘴里满是腥味。血液来不及吐出来就直接冲到鼻子里往外冒，他本想去擦，可是右手实在是疼得没知觉了，只能用左手慢慢地挪到脸上用手背胡乱蹭几下。  
“普隆普特？！普隆普特！！”  
普隆普特被摇晃得感觉整个身体里的内脏都绕在了一起，他想呼吸，可是一吸气就被血呛到了气管，他微微弓起身体咳嗽，却因为不知道牵扯了哪个位置震得身体一阵剧痛，身体的痛楚像是牵住了某根贯穿他身体的线，扯得他太阳穴一阵一阵得疼。  
“喂？普隆普特！”  
诺克提斯轻轻拍打普隆普特的脸防止他合上眼，普隆普特十分缓慢地把目光转移到诺克提斯身上，已经看不出伤口的纸人露出了一种普隆普特从来没见过的表情。诺克提斯的领口和下巴上还有一大片暗红色的血迹，普隆普特看着眼前这个看起来闪闪发光的人身上的血迹，一股自责感勒紧了他。  
“啊……我把诺克特给弄脏了……我这个傻子，居然把诺克特那么漂亮的脸给弄脏了……”普隆普特呆呆地看着诺克提斯下巴上已经干涸的血迹，似乎现在才想起来究竟发生了什么。  
他们本来应该是在约会的。可是诺克提斯却因为那个红发的言灵师不知道又招惹了什么人，突然受伤晕了过去，幸好普隆普特及时抱住了他才没有摔到地上。  
普隆普特几乎想都没有想就把言灵师留给自己的符咒含进嘴里，然后吻上诺克提斯的嘴唇，起先只是内脏一阵被搅烂一般的剧痛，他的右手扭曲得像一株盆景里的老树，一股火烧一样的炙热感让他几乎感觉不到疼痛，他只觉得喉咙一阵紧缩，但还是强忍着疼痛继续亲吻怀里的纸人，紧接着一大股血腥味在他的口腔和鼻腔里弥漫开来，他连忙偏过头却还是躲闪不及，将一大口血呕到诺克提斯的下巴和衣领上。  
然后他就一头栽倒在诺克提斯怀里。  
“你这个笨蛋！”诺克提斯的鼻音很重，他用力咬住嘴唇不让自己哭出来。  
普隆普特只感觉到有什么东西飞快地点了一下自己的嘴唇。他眼前的世界稍微清晰了一点，身体因为呼吸而感到的疼痛也减轻了不少。现在他终于可以用脑子思考了，在他的思维跟上现在的情况之后第一个动作就是用手把嘴捂得严严实实。  
“啧！”诺克提斯皱着眉，也不知是因为烦躁还是因为分走伤害导致的疼痛，“快把手拿开！”  
普隆普特用十分微弱的幅度摇摇头，随即又觉得脑子好像被自己给搅混了，一涨一涨的疼。  
为了不引起路人的注意，诺克提斯只能打横抱起普隆普特躲进小巷子里，他不敢走得太快生怕颠痛怀里的人，只能一边寻找旅馆的招牌一边在心里咒骂艾汀。  
毕竟如果不是这个混蛋，他现在还能和普隆普特牵着手约会呢，他还能听到他的普隆普特对他撒娇，能像人类一样把恋人拥抱在怀里，带着纯粹的爱意去亲吻普隆普特的嘴唇。而不是像现在这样，让他的爱人被恶趣味的言灵师误导去分担纸人受的伤，害得他只能抱着重伤的恋人躲进小巷里的情人旅馆。  
诺克提斯也没有细看，直接在电子屏上选了最贵的房间，然后从钱包最里层抠出艾汀的信用卡。他在插卡的时候因为手抖导致那张卡的一直在读卡器的入口来回刮蹭，怎么也塞不进去，最后还是普隆普特扶了一下他的手才顺利地把那张卡塞了进去。  
普隆普特也不知道他们在哪里，只是看到诺克提斯的手在抖便下意识地想要搀扶他。诺克提斯愣了一下，紧接着眼泪开始在眼眶里打转，普隆普特连忙在他输密码的时候顺便用袖子上勉强还能算干净的地方去抹掉他的眼泪。  
“已经没事啦——”普隆普特本想像平时一样和诺克提斯撒娇，他知道只要这样不管他说什么诺克提斯都会对他百依百顺。可是他的声音沙哑得就像是干裂了一样，每次他为了说话用力吸气胸口就会感到一阵剧痛，好像呼吸会把他从内部扯开一样。  
好在这里的服务员不会看到他们，诺克提斯从窗口拿走钥匙就抱着普隆普特往他们的房间赶去。  
诺克提斯打开房门只看到了一个很小的玄关和蓝紫相间的墙壁以及一个狭小的通道。整个房间似乎被这种看久了会让人头晕目眩的墙壁隔成一个简易迷宫。  
“这个房间是怎么回事啊？”诺克提斯看到面前通道的不远处有一块垫子，他先让普隆普特平躺在垫子上，随即小心翼翼地覆身上去。  
“不行！”  
普隆普特捂住嘴艰难地扭过身体，企图从诺克提斯双臂的间隙里爬出去。他的骨折已经被先前的吻治好了大半，只是胳膊着力时还是会感到疼痛。诺克提斯只看到眼前的人像条鱼一样从他的臂弯中间滑了出去，一眨眼自己眼前就只剩下一双脚了。  
诺克提斯一下子被气得笑了出来，心说这家伙明明受伤那么重居然还能逃那么快。紧接着他看到普隆普特因为疼痛而不停打颤的膝盖又感觉一股无名火把他的整个胸腔都点燃了，他胸闷得吸不上气，心好像被人放在火上炙烤一样疼得缩成一团。于是他抓住普隆普特的脚踝一把将他的腿拎了起来，普隆普特爬离垫子的大半个身体一下子被拖回来。他的衣服几乎都被蹭的卷了起来，腹部暴露在诺克提斯面前，胸部也随着呼吸若隐若现。他的脚被诺克提斯高高举起扛到肩膀上，紧接着诺克提斯扛着普隆普特单边的腿压到他的身上将他的身体几近对折。  
“嘶——”普隆普特发出一声吃痛的吸气声，诺克提斯见状连忙跪坐好让他的腰可以搁在自己的大腿上，普隆普特依然牢牢捂住自己的嘴，却突然发现有什么东西紧贴着自己的屁股，这才发现他们躺在垫子上的样子像极了平时做爱的姿势。  
诺克提斯瞪着发红湿润的双眼看了普隆普特好几秒，见他只是心虚似的移开视线并没有把手从嘴上拿下来的意思，发出一声细不可闻的叹息：“我本来不想做这种事的。”  
还没等普隆普特发出疑问，诺克提斯就直接解开了他的腰带，把他下身的衣物连带内裤一起拽到了膝盖的位置。  
“你……你干嘛？！”普隆普特大叫道，紧接着又死死捂住嘴巴。  
“其实分担伤害的条件并不是接吻。”诺克提斯紧紧地盯着普隆普特不让他有任何动作，他的腰际传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，紧接着诺克提斯抬起手，一根皮带被他捏在手里，像是一只被捏住脖子的蛇。  
“哎？”  
“其实只要身体的黏膜接触纸人就可以分走对方的伤口，只是平时我一直当作想要吻你的借口所以让你误会了。”  
“什……所以你现在是打算和我做爱吗？！”  
“那你愿意和我接吻吗？”  
诺克提斯停下手里的动作，双手撑在普隆普特的耳边低头看他。普隆普特缩着脖子，他盯着诺克提斯下巴上的血迹，那些血现在已经干了，裂成黑色的粉末粘在诺克提斯的下巴上。诺克提斯的脸离他很近，熟悉的呼吸和心跳声把他紧紧包裹起来。诺克提斯低垂着眼，他的睫毛上还是湿漉漉的，眼球上布满血丝。  
“现在做的话肯定会弄疼你的。我不要紧的，我是纸人，只要睡一觉就好了。可你不一样，你不能受那么重的伤。”  
“你也不应该受那么重的伤。”普隆普特用力吸了下鼻子，他看不清诺克提斯的脸，对方黑色的头发隔着眼泪看仿若深海，那双苍蓝色的眼睛就像是照耀到海底的一束光线，诺克提斯的嘴唇颜色很淡，嘴唇上的皮肤总是干得发白。诺克提斯的呼吸就在眼前，他半闭着眼慢慢靠近，尽可能不触碰普隆普特的身体生怕压到他身上的痛处。可普隆普特还是觉得有什么重物在压着自己，诺克提斯的气息热得他吸不上气，头脑昏昏沉沉的，胸口痛得像是被锉刀来回摩擦。  
“就算你是纸人也还是会痛啊！”普隆普特在最后关头突然捂住诺克提斯的嘴用尽力气把他推开。诺克提斯在摔倒的时候抓住普隆普特的裤腿，普隆普特只能把腿从裤子里抽出来，却还没等他支撑起身体准备站起来就又被诺克提斯抱住腰扑倒在地。  
普隆普特只看到一片片青的紫的星火在眼前闪个不停，紧接着他感觉自己像一个破布娃娃一样被人拽起来脸贴着墙跪在地上，受伤比较轻的那只手被反剪在身后。有什么东西挤进自己双腿之间强迫自己趴开腿，他的脸贴在冰冷的墙壁上，眼前墙纸上的棱形图案似乎在漂浮。  
“好痛！”普隆普特只觉得不仅是身上的伤口，被强行打开的大腿根还有被拉到身后的手臂也传来一阵炙热的灼烧感，浑身只有贴着墙壁的侧脸是冰凉的。  
诺克提斯听见他喊痛立刻松开了他的手，纸人十分为难地把手缩在身前，看着普隆普特背对着他用手撑着墙，他的恋人弓着背，肩胛骨凸起，可能下一秒就又要从他怀里逃出去。诺克提斯连忙扑上去按住他的双手，胸口紧贴着普隆普特的后背。  
普隆普特感觉到从背后传来的急促的呼吸声还有身体紧贴所传来的热量才意识到卡在自己双腿之间的是诺克提斯的腿。  
“喂，诺克特？你快放开我！”  
“那你把伤口还给我。”  
诺克提斯威胁似地挺跨让自己已经开始微微勃起的下体贴在普隆普特的股缝上，两人下半身的衣物在刚刚纠缠的已经脱去了大半，普隆普特的内裤此刻只有一个裤腿挂在脚踝上，诺克提斯的裤子也被蹭得脱了下来，普隆普特想要挣脱诺克提斯的桎梏，可是他的力气本来就比纸人要小得多，用力摇晃身体也只是让大腿根在诺克提斯的腿上来回碾压，股缝蹭过正在迅速变硬的下体，却因为挣扎时前后摇晃的动作让对方的性器紧贴着自己的股缝摩擦，前端擦过会阴的的位置顶到普隆普特的睾丸中间。普隆普特感觉到下体被蹭到后吓得挺直了身体，双腿因为被卡住只能靠半个脚掌的力气勉强支撑，不一会儿就累得膝盖打颤。  
“你……你别乱动！”诺克提斯的喘息声听起来十分慌乱，说话也磕磕绊绊的。他用一只手勉强抓住普隆普特两只手的手腕压在墙壁上，另一只手则是握上普隆普特的下体快速撸动，用手指去捻他的铃口好让他快点射精。  
“不行！住手啊诺克特！万一你又晕倒了怎么办？！”  
“这里不就是宾馆吗？你带我去床上睡觉就好了啊？”  
“你放开我！”普隆普特尖叫道，他感觉有一只爪子抓住了他的心脏，强烈的不安与恐惧盖过了身体的伤痛，但是紧接着身体的快感又从下体一阵阵向他涌来，把紧紧包裹他的羞耻感用力扯开，让他暴露在情欲当中难以自制。  
诺克提斯的胸膛特别的热，普隆普特甚至被他捂出了汗。诺克提斯顺着普隆普特的颈窝留下一排绵密的亲吻，嘴唇到了他肩膀的位置之后又从后面绕到他的耳边，炙热的气息吹到普隆普特的耳廓上，在他听来就像是耳边吹起了一阵湿热的风暴。  
普隆普特感觉到原本挤在他胯下的肉棒也在随着诺克提斯急促地呼吸来回抽动，幅度不大却给他一种强烈的被侵犯的羞耻感，这股锥心的忧伤伴着情欲将他淹没，他一边用力叹息一边耸动腰胯射在诺克提斯的手心里。  
诺克提斯将精液抹到普隆普特的股缝里，用两根手指蘸着用来润滑的体液侵入普隆普特的后穴里。身前的人轻哼一声，紧张得挺直身体紧紧夹住了诺克提斯的手指让他无法前进。诺克提斯只能反复亲吻对方的鬓角与耳廓，一边慢慢向他的敏感点挤过去。  
“放松一点……我怕弄痛你。”  
“咕唔……呜……”普隆普特的喉咙里发出吞咽的声音，却一点没有想要松懈的意思，任凭诺克提斯怎么和他耳鬓厮磨都紧绷着身体的肌肉不让诺克提斯为他扩张。  
诺克提斯突然感到一种深深的失落感，被普隆普特拒绝了的悲哀又在他的胸口燃起怒火，他只觉得自己也被什么东西死死地捆住了，连气都吸不上来，他想要活动胳膊，却听到一串咔哒声从他的关节间隙里迸出来，好像他是一个锈死的铁皮人。  
诺克提斯松开普隆普特的胳膊，用力捏住了他的乳房。突如其来的刺激惹得普隆普特大叫起来，一股令他羞耻又喜悦的酸痛感从胸部蔓延到腰部，让他浑身使不上力。诺克提斯趁机又挤入一根手指开始来回碾压他的前列腺，同时另一只手从粗暴地包裹整个胸部揉捏变成了揪住胸部的前端，诺克提斯用指甲将普隆普特内馅的乳头抠了出来，然后便用手指不停绕着普隆普特挺立的乳首打转。  
“哈啊！啊……诺……克特？诺克特！”普隆普特一只手撑着墙壁勉强支撑着自己的身体，另一只手软弱无力地覆在诺克提斯玩弄他胸部的手上，身体的敏感点被抚慰的快感已经将他的身体抽空，他使不出力气，只能任由诺克提斯握住他的手亲吻他的指尖。  
普隆普特吸气的速度比不上他吐气的速度，他磕磕绊绊地哀求道：“不行……呜——不要啊！咳咳！我不想让你受伤啊！”  
诺克提斯感觉自己的心震动了一下，那股酸楚感让他的心缩成一团，他感觉自己的心脏在一个非常狭窄的甬道滑行，拖出一条长长的，又湿又稠的血痕。他的手心里全是汗，指尖发胀，就连弯曲手指都感觉有些吃力。这一刻他的心里真的有一瞬间想要不要就这么算了，等普隆普特睡着了再偷偷吻他。可是他抬起头，看到普隆普特正因为呼吸引起的肺部的疼痛在不住地发抖。  
“再忍耐一下。”诺克提斯在普隆普特的耳边说着，便扶住自己的性器强行塞进了普隆普特的后穴里。  
“呀啊！”普隆普特的声音十分沙哑，不知道是不是因为姿势的关系，他感觉这次的插入格外的疼，他蜷起身体，一点都不意外地发现自己内脏的疼痛减轻了不少。但是受伤的疼痛减轻之后，后穴的酸胀感就变得格外强烈。他能清晰地感觉到自己的穴口挤压在诺克提斯肉棒上的青筋上，身后的人在自己耳边喘息，让他的耳廓上蒙上一层水气。  
诺克提斯只看到普隆普特金色的发尾戳在他的眼前，好像是阳光的光晕照在他的眼睛里。在插入的瞬间他就感觉到内脏一阵钝痛，等他稍微清醒一些的时候才发现普隆普特后穴里的吮吸感比平时做爱时还要强烈得多，他紧贴着普隆普特的后背想要再把性器往里送，可是对方却支支吾吾地撑起身体，像是被他顶了起来。  
普隆普特只感到一阵像是要把他撕裂一般的疼痛，他低头看到自己的肚子上有一个小小的凸起，正顺着诺克提斯喘息的频率起伏。  
诺克提斯平复了一下呼吸让自己适应伤口的疼痛，接着开始缓慢地，浅浅地在普隆普特的后穴里抽插起来。普隆普特感觉身体一阵冷一阵热，手臂上满是凸起的鸡皮疙瘩，他想要哭喊，却发不出声音，温热的唾液比眼泪先漫了出来浸湿了下巴，滴到诺克提斯揉捏他胸前两块软肉的手上。  
“呃……啊——哈啊——！”普隆普特用沙哑的嗓音哽了很久，突然诺克提斯猛地挺身整根没入普隆普特的身体里，令他发出了连自己也难以置信的，甜蜜的呻吟声。  
“哈——！”诺克提斯发出满足的叹息，虽然身体的剧痛令他快要直不起腰，但他又舍不得普隆普特沉浸在爱欲中的样子，他感觉到自己的嘴里有一股腥味，只能紧咬着牙，连带着抚摸普隆普特胸部的双手也跟着收紧，惹得怀里的人舒服得弓起身体。  
诺克提斯知道自己坚持不了太久，便开始频繁地把性器拔出到只剩前端再整根插入，普隆普特起先被吓得打了个激灵，但很快就沉浸在体液和肉体拍击在一起发出的啪啪声里。他的眼泪止不住的流，诺克提斯发出的吃痛的吸气声和隐忍的呻吟折磨着他，可又控制不住自己沉下腰顺着诺克提斯的节奏主动求欢的身体。揪心的痛苦和甜蜜的渴望左右拉扯着他，他的鼻子被堵住了无法呼吸，只能半张着嘴哆哆嗦嗦地吸气，然后因为身体不停地被向上顶发出断断续续的，不成调子的呻吟。  
“诺克特！哈啊！啊——不行……要，要坏掉了……啊——求求你……”  
诺克提斯把脸埋进普隆普特的头发里，对方柔软的发丝扫在自己的脸上让他感觉有些痒，他好像是躲在金色的麦堆里，普隆普特的身上有一股浓郁的焦香，像是被烤过的焦糖面包，此刻又混着精液淫靡的腥臭味。他的胸部非常柔软，用力挤压的话甚至会从指缝里溢出来，后穴里的媚肉被他捣得又软又烂，却又死命地绞着他，在他抽出的时候肠液混着精液在穴口擦过发出湿滑的水声，像是普隆普特的后穴要把诺克提斯的肉棒嘬出声来一样，恨不得立刻将他榨干。  
普隆普特只觉得自己的身体在不停地被顶起又跌落，他眼前那些蓝紫相间的几何体好像都活了过来在他的眼前来回飞舞，让诺克提斯痛苦的愧疚感像是一个挂了重物的钩子扎在他的皮肤里撕扯他，可与恋人做爱的快感又像洪水一样把他淹没，他的眼前一片模糊，舒服得像是融化了一样，也来不及呼吸，仿佛沉到了海底。  
等他从高潮中回过神来的时候诺克提斯已经从他身体里撤出来坐在床垫上休息了，而他则瘫坐在诺克提斯的腿上。普隆普特连忙起身，精液顺着他的大腿内侧淌下来，甚至有几滴浓精拖着银丝从双腿中间挂下来滴到床垫上。  
普隆普特扛着诺克提斯的胳膊艰难地把他从地上扶起来，他们走过来两个转角才终于找到被墙包在房间中央的卧室。  
普隆普特腰疼得几乎要断裂，只能让诺克提斯从他身上摔到床上，紧接着纸人就因为压到痛处皱了下眉。  
普隆普特为他接了水，然后用湿毛巾将诺克提斯的身体擦干净，等一切安顿好后他问躺在床上眯眼看他的诺克提斯：“还有什么我能做的吗？”  
诺克提斯没有说话，他缓慢地把手从被子里伸出来，轻轻拍了两下自己边上空着的枕头。  
普隆普特赶去冲了个冷水澡还没来得及完全擦干就钻到诺克提斯的被窝里。纸人的体温高得有些吓人，普隆普特只觉得自己在拥抱一个火炉。  
诺克提斯先是像胎儿一样蜷缩在普隆普特的怀里，他的发尾戳在普隆普特的鼻子上，惹得他打了两个喷嚏。过了一小会儿，诺克提斯似乎是身体不那么痛了，张开四肢抱住了普隆普特。  
起先他只是试探性地贴近身体，发现对方并没有抗拒自己后便立刻将普隆普特揽到怀里搂住，仿佛之前的肌肤之亲还不够似的。  
“普隆普特……”诺克提斯的鼻音很重，说话的音节几乎黏在一起。  
“我在。”普隆普特把手掌轻轻贴在诺克提斯的背脊上，听到对方的声音从自己心口的位置透过皮肤顺着骨骼传到他的耳朵里。  
“我……呃，对不起……强迫你做了不愿意的事。”  
“嗯。”普隆普特从鼻子里轻哼了一声，算是接受了纸人的道歉。  
他们又在沉默里拥抱了一会儿普隆普特才开口，他说得很慢，每一个字都说得很清楚：“我喜欢你，诺克特。非常非常喜欢你。”  
“我也是。”  
“我不想看你受伤。”  
“我也是。”  
“我……我想帮你。”  
“我一直也是这么想的。”  
诺克提斯抬起头，将普隆普特的脸捧在手心里，他的发丝从像流水一样滑到诺克提斯的指缝里，卷曲的发尾勾住他的手指。普隆普特十分乖巧地偏着头看他，把自己完全交付在诺克提斯的手心里。  
“对不起，让你担心了。”诺克提斯用拇指拂过普隆普特因为哭泣变得有些肿胀的眼皮和绯红的眼角，嘴唇在他的额前轻啄了一下，“以后我会注意少帮言灵师分担一点伤害的。”  
“这样真的可以吗？”  
“他死不了。”  
普隆普特噗嗤一下笑了出来。诺克提斯钟爱的，甜蜜的笑容又回到了他的脸上。他拉过诺克提斯的手，勾住他的小指，用撒娇的语气轻声问：“说好了？”  
诺克提斯将其他手指一并伸进普隆普特的掌心里，扣住他的指缝：“说好了。”


End file.
